Shigeru Fujiwara
Shigeru Fujiwara (藤原 滋, Fujiwara Shigeru) is one of recurring characters of Natsume's Book of Friends. He and his wife, Touko, are distant relatives of Natsume who have adopted him and now raise him in their home in the countryside. Natsume keeps his ability to see youkai a secret from the Fujiwaras, fearing that this knowledge would get them involved in the world of youkai and bring them harm. Shigeru and Touko are aware that there are many things that Natsume is not yet comfortable sharing with them, but choose not to pry into his business. They assure Natsume that they consider him as a part of their family, and want to make their home a place where he feels that he belongs. Appearance Shigeru is a middle-aged man who has short black-gray hair and eyes. He has a stubble, along with rectangular glasses. He is usually seen wearing long-sleeved shirts and long pants, but he also wears other attires. He is always seen quietly reading his newspaper at the dining table. Personality Shigeru loves potteryEpisode 07, where he asks for Natsume's help to get a pottery cup from his friend, Yasui. Later, Shigeru also brought Natsume along for pottery classEpisode 34. Fujiwara Shigeru is a soft spoken and serious man, but he is also very kind and affectionate towards Natsume. Initially, Natsume was rather in awe of him, and not quite sure how to talk to him, but once they get to know each other better, Shigeru’s warm heart and sense of humour become apparent. Natsume addresses him as ‘Shigeru-san’. Shigeru wants Natsume to feel more at ease with them, and to think of them as his real family. For this reason, when Natsume acts spontaneously, whilst Touko worries, Shigeru is pleased. When Natsume messes the house up exorcising an ayakashi, Shigeru waves away his stuttering apology and tells him, ‘This is your home.’ History When he was younger, he befriended Reiko Natsume, but they only knew each other for a short time and eventually he has forgotten her face and name, so he never realised that she was Natsume's grandmother. He recalled Reiko as someone beautiful and capricious girl. At the time, Shigeru's house was haunted by a malicious ayakashi, Karime. Reiko helped the younger Shigeru to exorcise the ayakashi. As a result, she wrecked one of the rooms in the house and Shigeru was scolded by his parents for the damage. After that, they never spoke again.Episode 23 Years later, Shigeru met Touko and got married, living at his old house since childhood. One day, he went to a funeral of his distant relative where he saw the skinny figure of Takashi. Hearing about his predicament, Shigeru decided to adopt him and discussed this with Touko. Soon, he officially meets Takashi together with Touko to give a friendly invitation to stay with them. Overjoyed, Takashi accepted their invitation and has since lived with the Fujiwaras.Natsume Yuujinchou San episode 12/ episode 38Natsume Yuujinchou Go episode 10 Plot Relationships Touko Fujiwara Touko is Shigeru’s wife. It’s unknown, how they met or how long they’ve been married for. But they have a comfortable and loving relationship, as Touko is seen asking him what he wants for dinner and what kind of food. Takashi Natsume Takashi is Shigeru and Touko’s foster son. Shigeru first saw, Takashi at a family funeral, Shigeru saw how lonely and sad Takashi was. Shigeru cleaned out, the spare room and approached his wife Shigeru about taking Takashi in. Reiko Natsume Shigeru first met, Reiko Natsume when he was a child. Trivia References }} Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Movies